


It's Your Birthday

by agrajag



Series: Reddie Birthdays [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "For the last time, Richie, I don't care about doing anything for my birthday," Eddie said, and his voice was colder than the Antarctic.It left no room for argument.And yet..."Not even if it's just us?" Richie asked.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	It's Your Birthday

"For the last time, Richie, I don't care about doing anything for my birthday," Eddie said, and his voice was colder than the Antarctic.

It left no room for argument.

And yet...

"Not even if it's just us?" Richie asked. "Like, I promise I won't invite anyone else. Not even the Losers."

"Why are you pushing this? It's not like we don't spend time together, so what's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal' is that it's your _birthday_ Eds!" Richie said, exasperated. He threw his hands up in the air with a huff. "Aren't I allowed to want to do something nice for my _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Eddie said, but somehow he still sounded mad. "But it goes two ways, and I'm allowed to not want to make a big deal out of it!"

"Okay! I see where you're coming from! So, why are we still fighting about this?"

"I don't fucking know!" Eddie yelled.

He leaned in and gave Richie a quick kiss before storming off into the office, leaving a very stunned Richie in the living room.

\----------------------------------------------------

That was life with Eddie, though.

He had moved in with Richie a few months after Derry Take Two, and Richie hadn't known peace since. From down sizing their combined belongings, to Eddie finding a job in Chicago, and finally buying a place together.

Richie wouldn't have had it any other way.

But now it was time for the next step. Richie wanted to propose.

And of course he wanted to make it special, but Eddie was being stubborn and wouldn't let him. Richie hadn't even been planning a party when he first asked Eddie what he wanted to do. He had told the Losers about the proposal and, for the most part, they were supportive. They were just a little nervous about Richie popping the question without discussing it with Eddie first, but Richie was adamant about it being a surprise.

And what better way to surprise Eddie then with a ring after a very special birthday?

Richie would have been fine if Eddie had picked dinner or ice skating or even fucking laser tag. As long as he enjoyed himself.

Which Eddie wouldn't enjoy himself if Richie forced him to do anything, so Richie finally accepted that he had to respect his wishes. He canceled all the reservations he had made in case Eddie had changed his mind and got ready for a nice quiet day at home.

Normally Eddie woke up before Richie due to their differing work schedules, but Richie had set an alarm the night (switching from whatever obnoxious song he was using at the time to vibrate) before shoving his phone down his pajama pants. This way he could get everything ready for their totally not special birthday celebration.

He eased out of bed so as to not jostle Eddie, once he'd been woken up by the extremely confusing sensation of his phone buzzing against his thigh. He quietly made his way downstairs, sending a silent thanks to whatever higher being was out there that they had lived there long enough that he knew where every creaky floorboard was.

Over the course of the past week, he had been stock piling all the supplies he'd need in the guest bedroom, which Eddie only really cleaned once a month. He set up the best fort out of pillows and blankets that he could manage in their living room before throwing all the snacks, comics, and stuffed animals in. Then he put on some music and started making breakfast.

He was about halfway done with the French toast when he felt Eddie's arms wrap around him.

"Happy birthday, baby," Richie said in a sing-song voice.

"I thought I told you not to make a big deal out of it," Eddie mumbled back, words barely audible from where his face was pressed into Richie's shirt.

He didn't actually sound mad, though, so Richie was counting it as a win.

"What? It's just breakfast. We gotta eat after all."

"I saw the living room, Rich. That's not 'just' anything. Also, you know I'm turning 42, not 12, right?"

"You probably would have kicked my ass if I did this for your 12th birthday."

Eddie laughed, but he didn't deny it.

"Thanks, Rich. It's nice. Although I don't think my back can handle the fort _all_ day."

Richie plated up the last of the French toast, whirled around to give Eddie a kiss, and then started on the eggs.

"Wouldn't expect you to, baby. Obviously at some point we'll be in the bedroom so I can give you your present."

"Ew, no," Eddie said, sticking out his tongue. "Now we're _not_ having sex because you worded it that way."

"Whatever you want, Eds. It's your day."

Eddie was clearly pleased, and Richie was excited that he had managed to get it right. He couldn't stop smiling, which made eating difficult, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Eddie was smiling right back at him. So they took their time eating their feast, smiling and holding hands.

Once they had finally finished, Richie pulled Eddie into the fort. He hit play on the movie he had already queued up (Little Monsters, one of Eddie's favorites, even if he denied it) and they got comfortable on the pillows. Eddie pulled the stuffed penguin laying next to him into his lap and started quoting along with the dialog while Richie flipped through an issue of X-Men.

It really felt like they were kids again.

As the day went on, they naturally moved closer together until Richie had his head resting in Eddie's lap, Eddie playing with his hair while Richie fed him Fritos. It wasn't _all_ that different than any other day off, but somehow Richie knew that he had still gotten his special moment after all. Because every moment with Eddie was special.

(And, yeah, he knew that was sappy as shit. So, sue him.)

He threw the bag of Fritos off to the side, licked his fingers clean, and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants despite Eddie's protest of 'how gross' it was. He got scary quiet when he saw the ring box, though.

"I love you, Eddie," Richie said, voice already breaking, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be getting through the whole speech had had prepared. "I want to spend the rest of my life doing shit like this with you, if you'd let me. So, uh, what do you say?"

"I say 'I told you to not make a big deal out of my birthday, and you go and make _the biggest_ deal.' Richie..." Eddie started crying, but he was smiling, so that was a good sign, right? "Rich, I'm not saying yes until you ask me properly."

"Oh. Yeah. Shit, sorry." Richie scrambled up, head bumping into the blanket that was serving as the ceiling of their fort, and then got right back down on one knee. He held the ring box out more prominently so Eddie could see the plain silver band with 'R+E' engraved on it. "Eddie, baby, will you marry me?"

Eddie held out his left hand so Richie could slide the ring on.

"You don't even have to ask," he said through a sob.

Richie slapped his shoulder.

"You _made_ me ask, you little fucker."

Eddie laughed, and God, did Richie love that sound.

And now he was going to get to hear it every day for the rest of his life.

"The answer is yes, obviously. You know, this one feels right," Eddie said as he continued to hold out his hand so he could admire the ring some more. Then he wrapped his arms around Richie, burying his face in his shirt, just as he had done earlier. "I love you too, Richie. So damn much."

"So, now do we get to have birthday sex?"

Eddie pushed him away, going back to cuddling the stuffed penguin instead.

"And you ruined it. Of course."

"Nah, you love it. You love me, fiance."

"Oh my God. 'Fiance.' I'm your fiance," Eddie said, as if it was just sinking in. "Hey, Rich? Next year, I give you free reign to plan something for my birthday."

Richie whooped.

**Author's Note:**

> get in we're projecting!
> 
> i'm usually an eddie and don't like making a big deal out of my birthday (which is in three days lmao) but after the crappy year i've had i kinda want to but don't have the money so i was like "what would be something fun to do" alas i don't have a richie 😔


End file.
